Then and Now
by Joy-girl
Summary: Ash is writing a book about his journeys after beating the johto league, what happened between then and now? And what about misty and her dreams?What love triangles, trials, dangerous and humourus times will they have?The last chapter is finally here!R&R!
1. Training for the league

Well, here I am again

Well, here I am again. I was thinking if you liked 'the Last Episode' so much, maybe you'd like this.

Warning ~ Probably lots of flashbacks one of these times.

Ages are gonna change a lot, so I'll just tell you what they are when the time comes, not that you really care or anything….

So this is what I think is going to happen 13 years (or something close to that) from the show.

****

Then and Now

~ Part 1 Training for the league ~

****

Ash sat down at the desk. A sandwich and a drink sat beside him for the long day of typing. He turned on his computer and his fingers started to go. 

A lot of people have been asking about how I got here and about the people who helped me get where I am, so I decided to write something about it. So here is some of my story….

Once I had finally beaten the Johto league my friends and I finally made way out to Kanto so I could fulfill my dream of being a pokemon master. 

At the time I had two people traveling with me. 

One's name was Brock. He was the big brother I never had. He taught me about girls, mostly about what I shouldn't do. He was totally girl crazy. Twice he tried to leave us for a girl. Once was for a breeder who owned her own shop named Suzie. They both almost looked right together, I was almost about to invite her to join with us because she wanted to learn more about pokemon. The next time he wanted to leave, he succeeded that time. He fell in love with Prof. Ivy, and stayed with her. He came back after we (Me, Tracey, and Misty) had come back from the Orange Islands. After that, he stayed with me most of the time.

One of my other people friends was Tracey. He wasn't there a while, but he sure helped us out a lot. After Brock left, he was my older brother, although, occasionally, he really did act kind of gay. Off all the love crazy people, we had to get both of them. Tracey likes to trace pokemon – and girls. He likes Nurse Joys. It sure looks like Brock has some competition! Then he left because he was a huge fan of Prof. Oak's and he wanted to stay with him, luckily, Brock was back at my house, so he traveled with us. But seriously, I'm glad he came, if he didn't me and Misty would've killed each other.

Speaking of Misty, she was my best human friend. Despite the times we almost killed each other, and acted like we hated each other, at least, I acted, but I never meant any of the things I said. If you're reading this, I'm sorry Misty. Many people told us, 'You hurt the one you love'. And it's been proven right many times. Misty stayed with me the whole time. At first, the only reason she followed me was because of some dumb bike, but later on, (much later) she told me she followed me because she wanted a friend. And you know, I still never paid her back for her bike… Oops! MISTY DON'T READ THIS! Do you know how long it took for her to completely forget about the bike? This won't help! But, besides that, she helped me in so many ways! I guess the reason I showed off so much was to impress her, and she pushed and shoved me to be a master. 

Well, those are the people who have helped me. Well, actually, there are two more people, Jessie and James. Although, people may be thinking I've had some brain damage for saying that, but they really have helped us many times, and if they weren't after my Pikachu, who knows what other rockets would be after me. So, thank-you Jessie, James, and even Meowth.

Of course, my mother, Prof. Oak, and many other people helped me get this far, but the main people were Brock, Tracey, Misty, and even Jessie, James, and Meowth.

I've told some pretty funny stories about what happened from when I started to when I won the Johto. So I'm going to tell you about after the Johto. When I began to see there was more to life then just pokemon, I began to realize more about my friends and how they were just as important as pokemon. Who knows, maybe some people will read this and since I can't say many things out loud, maybe people will see how grateful or hurt I was….

We were walking from the end of Johto to my home in Pallet, and nothing had changed. 

"Ash Ketchum, do you even have a clue as to where we are?" 14 year old Misty Waterflower screamed in my face. Even now, I'm as bad as I was when I was 13. I'm 'directionally challenged' as I like to put it. Misty liked to put it as – 

"You are so dense Ash Ketchum! I can't believe you don't even know how to get home!"

Brock stepped in as the many times he or Pikachu has done before. 

"Give him a break Misty, you know he's trying, and besides, this isn't very knew, and hitting him will only make it worse."

Misty sighed, defeated and threw up her hands. "Whatever. I just want to get into a nice, warm soft bed!" Her eyes started to sparkle. "Maybe if we go somewhere else other than Pallet, we can sleep in one of those fancy hotels! Then we can get nice hot baths and sleep in warm beds!" She sighed happily and pictured herself in one of those hotels.

I stifled a laugh. "Like we could ever afford that."

Misty sighed once again. "I know, a girl can dream, can't she?"

"No. OW!"

Brock stood over me and shook his head. "Grasshopper have big mouth-"

"But little sense, I know I know!"

"Then show it!"

I think that 'Grasshopper have big mouth but little sense' was and still is Brock's favorite saying for me. You know what the worst part is? It was, and always will be true. 

I rubbed my head and sat up. My Pikachu came up to me with a concerned look. "Pikachu Pika-Pi? Pikachu, Pika Pikachu. ((How are you doing Pika-Pi? You know, Brock is right.))"

I groaned. Why is everyone on my case? We've been together for three years, and for three years I had to put up with it. Well, actually, I have to put up with it for the rest of my life. I can't even begin to count how many times my big mouth has gotten me into some serious trouble. (Mostly from misty and Pikachu) But some other times and I don't even want to mention!

"Hey!" Misty cried. We all looked at her. 

"What?" I asked. 

"That tree looks familiar!" She pointed to a tree.

She was right; it was the same distinct tree we had been admiring for the past forty times we'd past it. "Uh, maybe it's not so distinct," I said putting my hands up in front of me. I backed up nervously from the glaring eyes of Misty. One of those, 'If looks could kill….'….

Misty grumbled something and snatched the map out of my hands. She studied it for a moment then declared. "I'm so sick of getting lost! I'm going to show off my wonderful sense of direction."

"Gee Misty, that's kind of hard without any sense at all-OWWWW OW OW OW!"

Brock and Pikachu just shook their heads. "Don't even say it." I growled. 

They both smiled and walked on to follow Misty. 

I sighed and ran to catch up with them. 

A half an hour later, guess where we were?

"Mom, I'm home!" Home. It turned out, all we had to do was walk around a large mountain and there was Pallet, once again showing off my 'directionally challenged' problem.

"Oh! You're home!" We ran to each other with one of those, 'John! Marsha!' scene, but of course, same old mom.

"How are you doing Pikachu and Togepi?" She walked right under my open arms right up to Pikachu and Togepi.

"Pikachu! ((Just fine!))"

"Toge! ((Peachy!))"

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty greeted mom with a hug.

"Hello dear! How've you been? Oh I've been wondering…" She leaned over and whispered something in Misty's ear that made her blush like mad and shake her head violently. 

I cocked my head in confusion and was about to ask what she asked Misty, but something stopped me. 

"MIME MR. MIME! MIME! ((Oh no, not you again! LET GO!))" 

We all turned our heads and saw Mr. Mime and Brock having a tug-o-war with the broom. 

"NO! You get to mop all the time while I'm not here so let me have it!"

We all stared at them with a large sweat drop growing on our heads.

Finally mom was the first to brake out of her phase. "Alright you two! Now stop it!" She clapped her hands and put them on her hips. 

"Now, I know how to solve this, Brock, how about you go to the store for me while Mr. Mime continues to sweep. How is that?"

Brock and Mr. Mime nodded. Mom gave Brock a large roll of things to get. "I'll expect you back in four hours. Have fun!" 

Brock just stared and that large list and walked off in surprise. 

Misty and I just stood there.

"Now see that right there? That was messed up." Misty started.

"Hey Brock!" I cried running out the door. 

Brock looked up form the long list he was reading. "When you get back form the store, do you want to do my chores?"

Brock laughed. "Not a chance!" I sighed and slumped my shoulders. It was worth a try. 

When I got back in, I found Misty and my mom talking about something on the couch in the living room. I was trying to be quiet, but Pikachu and Togepi are more observant than I thought. 

"Pika Pika-Pi! ((Hey Pika-Pi!))"

"Toge Togepri Toge Togepriiiii? ((Why were you sneaking around Daddy?))"

I don't know when Togepi started calling me daddy, but he did… 

"Oh Ash! Don't sneak up like that!" Misty snapped. 

Mom was about to comment when – 

__

*Ring ring* Phone call phone call! 

"Hello?" Mom picked up the phone.

"Oh! Hold on please!" She motioned for Misty and me to come over and turned on the speakerphone. 

"Hi Ash and Misty!"

"Hi Prof. Oak!"

"I see you all are doing fine!"

"Yep!"

"Where's Brock?"

"He went shopping for mom."

"Oh, so he won't be back for three or four hours."

"Right."

"Ok, well, I'll be over in a minute, I would like to discuss something with you and Misty, ok Ash."

"OK."

Soon Prof. Oak was here. (He only is right beside our house you know…)

"Go ahead and make yourself at home Prof.!" Mom said motioning to the couches. 

Misty, Prof. Oak and I sat down in the Living room. 

"So when does the pokemon league start?"

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks?! Wow!"

"Yes, and Misty the element competition is two weeks after that. I know you like water so, I thought you would like to participate in that."

"Oh I would! Thank-you! Well Ash, looks like we both will be training."

"Yea. Thanks Prof.! We'll train hard!"

"I'm sure you will! Now I have to go, so you two be good!"

"We will!"

After he left Misty jumped up. "Let's go to the river Ash! I want to catch some pokemon!"

"Ok."

So we were off.

We went to a lake about five miles from my house. Actually, I never told Misty, but we got lost and I'd never seen this lake before. 

So we fished. 

And we fished.

And we fished. 

And we fished some more.

Finally after 3 and a half-hours, Misty finally caught something.

"Ash! I think I caught something!"

"Pull it up!"

Misty pulled it up, a little too easy. 

"Magicarp carp! ((Weeeeeee!))"

"Aw! It's just a Magicarp!"

She was about to throw it back when I stopped her. 

"Wait Misty! Maybe you can evolve it! It looks strong enough to evolve into a Garados (sp?) soon."

"You're right. Poke'ball go!"

And with little effort, Misty caught a Magicarp. 

As soon as we went back to fishing, Misty caught something else! This time it was a lot harder to pull!

I grabbed on to Misty's poll to help her pull. 

Suddenly, whatever was on Misty's poll gave up and it, and us went flying backwards. 

"OH MY GOSH!"

"(No idea what noise this makes) ((Uh, hello?))"

"It's a Dratini!"

"I'm gonna catch it! Go Staru!"

"HYIA! ((Ready!))"

"Staru, tackle!"

"HYIA!"

Dratini was hit pretty good, but wasn't going down without a fight. 

Dratini hit Staru with a hyper beam!"

"Return Staru! Go Togepi! Charm!"

Togepi waddled up and clung to Dratini.

"Poke'ball go!" Dratini disappeared in the ball. Did she catch it? NO! After three shakes, It popped out again.

"Aw! I was so close! Togepi, Metronome!"

"Toge, Toge…"

It was a Thunder shock!

Misty used the poke'ball again, and this time she caught it. 

"ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT A DRATINI!"

"Alright Misty! Now we can train with each other!"

"Ok!"

And so, we both trained with each other for one week, and in that one week, I was right, Magicarp was about to evolve, unfortunately, we weren't ready…"

"Wow! Look Ash! Magicarp is evolving!"

"GAAAAA!" 

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" I ran. I ran like crazy. It came charging after me for some unknown reason.

"GARADOS stop! STOP! STOOOOOP!" Garados finally stopped. 

She walked up to it and went right into its face. "Are you going to listen to me now?"

It hesitated a bit. "ARE YOU?!"

Scared, it nodded its head vigorously. 

Me? I was shocked, A Garados was listening to Misty that easily? Although, it really shouldn't be that big of a shock, misty can be quite scary!

The week, Dratini evolved too. It was obviously also ready to evolve. So Misty had four new pokemon, and what did I get? None. But since Misty's pokemon weren't as trained, luckily, I won most of the time. 

Soon, it was time for the pokemon league, and this time, I as more determined than ever to win!

Ash sighed happily and stretched. He looked at his watch it was already 9:00 at night. He quickly shut off his computer and headed of to bed. The next part of his life would be tomorrow. Till then, the computer sat there. 
    
    So, how'd you like it? I thought it was actually pretty good! (Wow! I'm saying good things about my stories! Aren't you proud of me?!)

Review please! And I will continue!

**__**

- Smile! Jesus loves you!

__


	2. Winnings

And I'm back

And I'm back. Thank-you EVERYONE for reviewing my fic! Even if it's not that many, it was very good reviews so thanx again!

Like I said before, the ages will vary so live with it! I'll try to remember to tell you what the ages are. 

Here it be!

Well, now that I think about it, when Ash is telling the story, Misty is 14 and Ash is 13. Brock could be 16. OK?

****

Then and Now

~ Part 2 Winnings ~ 

Ash sat back down again at his computer and stretched. Time to reveal another adventurous and scary chapter of his youth. He turned on his computer and his fingers went to work.

When the pokemon Kanto league started, I was a nervous wreck. I lost once, why wouldn't I lose again? I couldn't take the rejection again!

Misty, Pikachu, and Brock were both huge encouragers to me. One of these days I should give them something really big for all the support they'd given me. 

So as I was saying, I was a nervous wreck, despite my friends. But they really did help. What was I to do? Go through with it! Mostly because Misty would beat me, Pikachu would shock me forever and Brock would never speak to me again. So, I went to the pokemon league.

_Here we are again at the pokemon league competition! Welcome everyone! Our first contestant is blue Ash Ketchum facing off green trainer Greg Trines on the grass field! _

"This is a three on three battle. BEGIN!"

"GO RYHORN!"  
"GO BULBASAUR!"

"ROAR! ((WEW!))

"Bulbasaur bulba! ((Let's kick some butt!))"

"Bulbasaur use you're vine whip and wrap!"

"Ryhorn don't let it get you! Harden!"

Bulbasaur got Ryhorn, but he wasn't affecting it very much.

"Good Ryhorn! Use your Take down!"

"Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur did his best, Bulbasaur didn't stand too much of a chance.

__

And Bulbasaur is out with Ryhorns strong take down attack!

"Good job Bulbasaur! Return!"

Who should I use next against Ryhorn? This will be tough.

"GO TOTODILE!"

"TOTO! ((WEEEE!))"

"Ryhorn, get it quick with another take down!"

"Dodge it and use water gun!"

Right then, I was so glad Totodile is used to dancing and being on his feet! Totodile dodged easily and used a strong water gun attack. Unfortunatly, it didn't do too much.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that Ketchum! Ryhorn, Slam!"

And yet again, Totodile dodged. Being fast as its advantages. Ryhorn fell flat on its stomach. 

"Totodile! Let's end this with a Hydro Pump!"

Totodile jumped up high, then water began to squirt out of its mouth and he began to twirl, fast. 

__

And Ryhorn is out of the match who's next on Greg's list?

"Return Ryhorn. So a water pokemon huh? Go Ampharos!"

"??((Ready))"

"Totodile be careful!"

"Ampharos Thunderbolt!"

If you're a not dense like Misty says I am, then you should know that Totodile was out. 

__

And Totodile is down for the count! Who's Ketchum going to pick next? This will be his last pokemon, while Greg still has one more to go!

"Good Totodile! Return! It's your turn Cyndaquil!"

"*Cynda!* ((*Yawn*))"

"Cyndaquil huh? Ampharos, Thunder!"

"Cyndaquil, use your flame thrower then hurry up and get out of the way!"

So while Ampharos charging up Cyndaquil used a strong flamethrower and knocked it out, dodging the ongoing thunder. 

"Alright Cyndaquil!"

"Humph, Go Scyther!"

"SCYTHER! ((LET"S BEAT 'EM!))"

__

And with Ampharos out, each trainer is left with one pokemon. It's now Scyther vs. Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil does have the type advantage, but as we've seen before, type doesn't always matter here.

"A bug type? This should be easy Cyndaquil! Flame thrower!"

"I don't think so! Swords dance!"

So, he has the same Bugsy. But he doesn't know that was there.

"Cyndaquil you know what to do!"

Cyndaquil nodded and jumped up while Scyther was still doing swords dance. 

"No! How'd you do that Ketchum? That's not fair!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

__

Scyther is out. The blue trainer Ketchum wins!

"YEA!" 

That night we a celebrated my victory with ice cream. 

I'm not going to tell all my battles to you because if you really wanted to know about them, all you have to do is rent the pokemon league movies. 

So here's my last battle. I'd finally made it to the last one. And I was now to face my rival: Gary Oak.

__

Well, folks this had been one huge battle! But it's now come down to the two remaining people. Green trainer Gary Oak and Blue trainer Ash Ketchum! Whoever wins this one will be the ultimate trainer! Who will be going? This battle will decide! And these two are both from the town of pallet. SO this is more than just a social call, this is personal; this is to see who will be the pallet town champ or the pallet town loser?

"Well Ash, I didn't think you'd ever get this far only to be run down by me! Good luck! You'll need it!"

"Don't listen to him Ash." Misty said. She came up to me from behind. "I know you can do it! I have faith in you!"

That meant A LOT to me. 

Let the battle begin! 

"I chose you Heracross!"

Gary smirked and kissed his poke'ball.

"Go Arcanine!"

"Heracross? ((Do you have any sap?))"

"Arrr! ((Puleeze!))"

"Heracross, let's start out with your horn toss!"

"Arcanine Agility!"

Arcanine easily dodged Heracross.

"Good! Now flamethrower!"

"Heracross look out!"

Heracross was down and out. There goes my first pokemon.

"GO Noctowl! Confuse ray!"

"Arcanine flame thrower!"

Direct hit! Arcanine stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around nervously. Probably trying to figure out what and where its target is. It spotted a rock and obviously thought it was Noctowl or something because it kept trying to tackle it. 

"Alright Noctowl! We got it where we want it! Now use your wing attack!"

With the wing attack and Arcanine's tackles against a rock, it fainted.

"Gr, Arcanine, return! Nidoqueen, go! Use your take down!"

"Noctowl no!"

Noctowl was hit. I returned him and threw out another poke'ball. 

"You're turn Bayleef!"

"Bay! ((Ash!))"

Bayleef jumped on me and knocked me down licking me. You know, Bayleef (Now a Meganium) still likes me.

"Bayleef come on! I need you to battle!"

"Bay!" She returned to the pokemon battle.

"Ha! Your puny pokemon could never beat my Nidoqueen!"

"We'll see! Bayleef, Sleep powder!"

"Bay!" 

The powder fell over Nidoqueen and she fell on the ground with a loud *Thump*

"Grr, You'll pay for that Ketchum! Nidoking, go! Use your thunder!"

"Bayleef!"

Nidoking was at a very high level because the strong thunder attack knocked Baylef senseless.

"Good job Bayleef, return! Go Snorlax!"

"Nidoking tackle!"

Nidoking ran into Snorlax, but when it hit Snorlax's stomach, it just bounced right back.

"Alright Snorlax! Use you're Body slam!"

Snorlax body slammed Nidoking into a rock, fainting him. 

"Return Nidoking. Go Doduo! Use your tri attack!"

The tri attack hit Snorlax and it was half way gone, one more tri attacking and Snorlax would be out. 

"Hang in there Snorlax! Headbutt!"

Snorlax rammed Doduo. And Doduo was out!

"Return Doduo! Your turn Kingler! Bubblebeam."

Snorlax was out.

"Good job Snorlax! Kingler, go!"

It was Kingler to Kingler, although, in reality, he was going to beat my Kingler because his had much more experience. 

"Kingler crab hammer then bubblebeam!"

Before my Kingler could react, it was hit and out. Like I said before, my Kingler wasn't trained too well. But I had my best pokemon next. 

"Pikachu, go!"

"PIKA!"

"Use you're thunderbolt!"

And Kingler was out.

"Go Evee!"

"Ewee!" 

__

Both trainers are now down to their last pokemon. Pikachu verses Evee!"

We both glared at each other. Now I can beat him in that match I didn't get to beat him in before. But now I will. I'd prove I'm the better trainer this time! 

"Pikachu!"

"Evee!"

"Tackle attack!" 

They both went at each other with a tackle attack. It was the same! They both rubbed their heads and got right back up. 

"Pikachu Thundershock!"

"Evee reflect!"

Evee reflected Pikachu Thundershock and it bounced back and hit him! 

"Now use your take down!"

"Pikachu Agility!"

Evee missed Pikachu and hit a rock that was behind Pikachu. 

They both stood there, glaring at each other, panting.

"Alright Pikachu, thunder!"

"Evee reflect!"

"I know you can do it Pikachu! Give it all you got!"

"PikaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu did give it all it had, the thunder was enough to break through Evee's reflect and hit Evee full force. Both were drained of energy. And both stood there panting. Both wanted so bad to please their trainers! 

Then suddenly, both pokemon gave up at the same time!

"What?!" My mouth fell open.

"You're kidding! WE CAN'T SHARE THE TITLE!"

"Well, you're going to have to." The referee said coming into the field. 

"NO! I WON'T SHARE THE CHAMPION TITLE WITH THAT LOSER!"

"If you won't share, then you can leave."

"WHO MADE THAT DUMB RULE UP?! IT SO STUPID!"

"OUT!"

"What?"

"I said out! You are out! Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

"How?"

"You won't share the title, so Ash wins."

I just stood there the whole time with my mouth hanging open.

Misty jumped down from the stands, ran to me, and jumped on me, hugging me. "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!"

Mom, Brock, and Prof. Oak came more calmly. "

"I'm so proud of my boy!"

"Good job man!"

"Pallet town is proud!"

I just stood there with that goofy smile on my face. 

Misty suddenly smiled and kissed me on the kiss. Which needless to say, nearly put me out of it. She giggled. "Now you get to help me win the water competition!"

I just smiled with that goofy grin on my face. Misty told me later that it looked like I would be that way for the rest of my life. 

After the competitions banquet and everything, I helped Misty train, and in return, she helped me hide from reporters.

Now another adventure begins.

Ash sighed happily and shut down his computer. Tomorrow starts the water war. 

__

So, do you like? I hope you like! Although, this part is boring, it does get better I promise! Next time it will be less boring 'cuz I'm not too good with battle scenes, but if, and ONLY if, I get 20 or more reviews. Kapeesh?

__


	3. Misty's Travels

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I'm here. 

And I just want to say, even though I didn't have 20 reviews when I start writing this, I'm doing this mostly in thanks to Mystical Mew, THANK-YOU!!!! I feel so SpEcIaL!!!!

So here is the next part to my story (Or Ash's)

****

Then and Now

~ Part 3 Misty's travels now! ~ 

Once again, Ash was back at his computer typing away. What will he write about today? You just have to wait and see!

After a week or less of celebrating my wonderful, happy, wonderfully deserved, brilliant, fantastic wins at the pokemon league, Me and Misty were ready to go.

"Come on Misty! You want to start out by tomorrow, right?"

"Sheesh, never rush a lady!"

"A lady? I don't see a la-OW!"

"You'll learn one of these days."

"I've learned alright…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"It better be nothing!" After yelling at me a bit more she turned to the hallway. "Stop fighting with Mr. Mime and let's get going Brock!"

"You're lucky!" Brock glared at the pokemon. 

"You ready Pikachu?" I asked my friend on my shoulder. 

"Pika. ((Sure.))"

I noticed someone was missing. "Hey Misty," She looked at me. "Where's Togepi?"

"Oh, I want him to practice being in a poke'ball, so I put him in while I was getting ready. He is smart enough to be in battle now."

"I guess so."

"Don't worry, I'll let him out soon."

"Who said I was worried?"

Misty was about to say something, but luckily, Mom saved me.

"Good-bye you all have fun! I packed you some new you-know-what in your bag and some dinner."

"MOOOOOOM!" Why does mom insist on embarrassing me all the time? I think it's her hobby or something, but Misty told me later that it's all mom's job all the time, she said she was probably going to that when she gets older and has kids. And of course, I said, 'And who do you think will be the dad? Frankenstein?' Which earned me a good long headache for the next two weeks. But that's off the subject! 

So we were on our way out now. It's weird though, we were always on the journey for me, to be on the journey for Misty, just seemed so, so, different! I was just so used to me making all the decisions, but now it's up to Misty!

"Well, I was talking to Prof. Oak and he said that there are three water gyms around here, but I only have to get two because I work at the gym, besides, anyone can beat my sisters!"

"So where re these gyms?"

"Some place called Aqua City and um…"

"Where?"

Misty mumbled something.

"What'd you say?"

"Trovita Island!"

"You mean we have to go see Rudy again?"

"What a minute… who's Rudy?" Brock asked. 

We completely forgot that Brock wasn't with us when we went to the Orange Islands. (But we did miss you Brock!)

So we explained it to Brock.

"Rudy is the Trovita gym leader in the Orange Islands. He was really rude!"

"Well, he wasn't RUDE he was just…"

"Ignorant, jerky…."

"Ash!"

"Well he was!"

Misty sighed in defeat and shrugged. 

"You'll met him when we get there Brock."

"If you say so…"

And so we were of to Aqua City. 

Aqua City is a new Island down in the Orange Islands. And it's down in the orange Islands, obviously, because it has everything to do with water, hence the name 'Aqua' city. 

Misty and I rode on Gyarados, while Brock rode on Dragonair. 

So while we were on our way to Aqua city, Misty and I talked about her pokemon.

"I was thinking, do you think I could teach Togepi a water attack, then he can be in the tournament?"

"Doubt it, but you can ask if he can go."

"Good idea, so when do you think Dragonair will be a Dragonite?"

"Who knows, maybe by the end of the water league!"

"Oh I do hope so! Maybe all this training will help Psyduck evolve!"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Psyduck is too stubborn to evolve."

"*sigh* Well, I can dream, can't I?"

I smiled slightly and before I knew it, we were at Aqua city.

'Welcome to Aqua city! The city of pure water!' The sign read.

And water it was! Every street had a fountain of some sort and every street's name had something to do with water! Like the street we were on when we got there was 'Oceanview' and the one next to it was 'Staru'.

"So where to we head now oh great leader?" Brock asked Misty.

"Let's go to the pokemon center. Gyarados and Dragonair need to rest."

So we went to the pokemon center, while we were there, guess who we saw!

"Misty? Is that you?"

"Marina? OH wow! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know! How've you been?"

"Uh, excuse me Misty, who is the pretty lady?" Brock asked. 

"Hm, Ash do something about Brock before I slap him silly!"

I quickly obeyed and out Brock in our room and locked the door.

When I got back to the hallway where I left them, they were gone!

"Hey, nurse Joy, have you seen the red-head girl I was with and a blue-haired girl too?"

"Why yes, they both went outside, to battle I believe…"

"Thanks!"

I ran outside, and sure enough there was Misty and Marina.

"Just in time Ash! I need you to referee this match! It's a four on four battle! And guess what?"

"Huh?"

"She's the gym leader here!"

"Nifty!"  
"Yeah!"

"Ok, this is a four on four battle, no time limit, BEGIN!"

"Alright Misty! It's time to really have that match now!"

"This time I'll beat you for real!"

"We'll see! Go Tentacruel!"

"Staru, go!"

"Tenta ((Hi!))"

"HA! ((I remember you!))"

"OH Marina, your Tentacruel is SO CUTE!" 

"Thanks! I love the ruby on your Staru too!"

"Thanks! I still shine it every day!"

"Are you going to go on with the battle already?!" I yelled. Girls!

"Alright Tentacruel! Poison sting!"

"Staru, swift!"

The poison sting hit Staru, but fortunately, it didn't poison it.

Staru's swift attack hit Tentacruel dead on.

"Be careful Tentacruel! Get it with your wrap attack then try another poison sting!"

This time, Staru was affected and out.

"Ok, it's Polywhirl it's turn then! Use you're hypnosis!"

And so, Tentacruel was out.

"Hm, your Polywhirl is strong, but is it strong enough to beat my Psyduck? Speaking of Psyduck, how's your been?"

"Uh…. Nevermind! Polywhirl, ice punch!"

"Huh, Psyduck, confusion"

Now Marina's Psyduck listens to her. It's confusion made Polywhirl's ice beam hit itself, along with the attack making it faint. 

"Gr, Alright Psyduck, go!"

By now a crowd had gathered to watch the battle. 

"Psy? ((?))"

"Hm, You're Psyduck STILL hasn't evolved?

"Uh, well, it… doesn't… want… to evolve! Yeah!"

I sweat-dropped. Real good excuse Misty.

"Well we'll just make it faint. Psyduck, confusion!"

"Oh no!"

Psyduck was hit. It looked fainted, but it was still in there. Barely… 

"Psyduck, you ok? Hang in there!" Misty called. 

"Psy… ((Misty…))"

"Psyduck looks kind of strange…." I started. He did, his color was kind of odd and his actually looked focused. 

"Ok Psyduck, use disable!"

Psyduck sat there.

Misty sighed and hung her head low. 

Some people in the crowd began to chuckle at Misty. I heard some whispers about 'She must be a bad trainer if she can't train a Psyduck.'

I got mad. Misty IS a good trainer!

"Hey! Misty's a good trainer so you'd better shut-up!" Oops, did I say that out loud?

Misty looked at me weird, but the crowd paid little attention to me, and started to laugh openly at Misty. 

Marina was looking at Misty in sympathy. She knew Misty was a good trainer, but Psyduck wasn't being a good help for his master.

No one notices Psyduck.

Misty took Psyduck's poke'ball out and held it out to return him. 

"Psydu-" 

I looked to see why Misty stopped and gasped. 

Psyduck was turning blue! His face actually looked, well, like he was paying attention. He also looked, angry? 

"PSYDUCK DUCK! ((DON'T LAUGH AT MISTY!))"

The crowd stopped laughing and stared in aw at the pokemon. 

It scrunched up its face and started to chant its name. "Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck…."

"LOOK!" 

"Golduck!"

"Psyduck evolved!"

"Golduck Gol! ((I did it Misty!))"

Misty stood there with her poke'ball still out. 

"Misty…?" I ventured. 

Suddenly, her face lit up and her eyes sparkled. 

"GOLDUCK!!"

She ran to Golduck and hugged him. 

"*AHEM*!" We looked to Marina who was impatiently tapping her foot. 

"Are you ready to begin the battle again. 

"Yea. This time, I'm ready!"

"Gol! ((Yeah!))"

"We'll see! Psyduck, confusion!"

"Golduck reflect! Good! Now Disable!"

"NO!"

Psyduck was disabled! 

"Alright! Now hit it with a hyper beam!"

"GOL!"

"Psyduck is out!" I called out.

"ALRIGHT GOLDUCK!" Misty called. 

"Golduck!" It did Misty's peace sign.

"Hm, it's a good thing Psyduck evolved! Now lets see you beat my Totodile!"

"TOTO!"

"Totodile, use your hydro pump!" 

"Golduck look out!"

Golduck didn't dodge in time, so he was out.

"Good job Golduck! Return!"

"Alright, Dragonair, go!"

"OON!"

"Wow!" 

I watched the crowd oh and ah over Misty's Dragonair. Although, you'd think they'd be pretty popular in a water island, but you never know I guess. 

"Wow, that's pretty impressive Misty."

"Thanks, but you haven't seen anything yet! Dragonair, let's beat that Totodile with an ice beam!"

"NO TOTODILE!"

And Totodile is frozen solid!

"Alright Misty, here's one of my toughest pokemon. GO Blastoise!"

"Blastoise! ((I'm ready!))"

"Alright Blastoise, blast Dragonair out of the water with your surf!"

"Dragonair, ride those waves!"

"OOON!"

Misty really trained her Dragonair! More than I realized! Her water pokemon actually rode the surf wave! Pretty impressive, maybe she could help train my Totodile.

"Alright Dragonair! Use hyper beam!"

"Blastoise look out!"

Blastoise dodged most of it.

"Good job Blastoise, now while it's weak, hit it with a skull bash!"

"DRAGONAIR NO!" 

Dragonair got ready, since she was too tired to fight back or dodge, she was ready.

Blastoise hit her hard, and she went flying!

I was almost sure she was out, but wait!

Dragonair landed in a pool!

"ALRIGHT DRAGONAIR!" Misty cheered. 

"Dragon! ((Alright!))"

"Ok Dragonair, let's finish this off. Thunderbolt!"

"OOOOOOOOON!"

"NO!"

I smiled. 

Misty won.

"Good job Misty. Here's your Aqua badge."

Marina walked up to Misty and handed her her badge. 

"YEAH!" Misty cheered. 

"OON!" Dragonair cheered with her. 

~

Misty of course, after her battle, decided she just HAD to go shopping. She just HAD to get a lot of water and aqua stuff. *sigh* girls. I'll never understand them. 

SO after peeling Brock off Nurse Joy, we were on our way. 

"So now I get to meet Rudy?" Brock asked, while riding Dragonair.

"Oh yeah." Rudy. Of all the gym leaders I like the least, he's the worst. 

Why you ask? You'll see. 

Ash closed his computer and smiled happily at the fact that he remembered pretty much everything that happened. Of course, Psyduck evolving was always a good thing to remember. Ash frowned a bit after remembering what's next. ****

Rudy.

So…. Here it is. DO you like it so far? Yeah, I know this part's boring 'cause it's all battles 'n tuff. *sigh* oh well. Please read and review!

-Smile Jesus loves you! 


	4. Misty Meet her match round 2

I don't know WHY I even bother to continue this. You people don't review! *Sob* I'm ok! Really!

Since I'm so bored, I decided to write the next chapter. This one should be too bad. 

Rudy is back!

Ages ~ 

(Which I decided to do, 'cause fortuntly, it all pretty much one time, not that you care or anything…) 

(When Ash is telling the story)

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 17

Rudy ~ 18

Mari ~ 10

And…. I think that's it… 

P.S. I was thinking, you know who would be cute together? Mari and Mikey. They just seem to have so much in common! Ok fine, ignore me.

****

Then and Now

~ Part 4; Misty meets her match - round 2 ~

Ash sat back down. His eyebrows furrowed at the thought of who he was to write about next. Rudy was without a doubt his least favorite gym leader. Why? You'll see. He reached over and turned on his computer and began typing with a vengance.

The trip to Trovita was a silent one, for me at least. Brock kept asking us who Rudy was, and why I didn't like him. Misty was pondering over whether or not she should be happy to see Rudy, and me? I was plotting some evil things in my head. Why don't I like him? I really couldn't answer that then, but I know now. 

All I knew was that I hated Rudy and this wasn't going to be good. (Ok, hate is such a strong word, how about something, like, 'strongly dislike'?)

As Trovita came into view, I was ready t kill somebody. Brock's voice was getting tired from asking so many questions and not getting one of them answered, and Misty was just standing there, completely spaced out.

We landed on the dock and was greeted by a small brown haired girl. 

"HEY!!"

"MARI!" Misty cried out in happiness. Mari ran into her arms and Misty picked her up and twirled her around. 

"Hi Ash! Whose this?" Mari asked., referring to Brock of course.

"Oh, Mari, meet Brock, Brock this is Mari."

Brock nodded. 

"My big brother is going to be so happy to see you Misty!"

Misty blushed. "I guess…"

"Misty's here for a gym battle for the water league." I said with a slight bit of annoyance.

"Oh that! Come on!"

So Misty put Mari down and she lead the way to Rudy.

"Hey Rudy! Guess whose here!"

Mari called out to a large house. 

Out of that large house came a boy with brown hair and a vest on. 

Rudy

"MISTY!" He ran to Misty with arms open wide. 

"Oh hi Rudy!" Misty smiled. 

"*Ahem*!"

"Oh, hi Ash, whose this?" He asked pointing to Brock.

"This is Brock." I answered.

"Nice to finally meet you Rudy." Brock reached out to shake his hand, but Rudy ignored it.

"Oh Misty, you haven't changed a bit, if only for the better!" He gushed. 

Brock raised an eyebrow at me. 

"What?" I snapped.

He said nothing but shook his head. 

What? I looked at Pikachu who smirked. 

I don't know what's wrong with them. If Rudy wants Misty, then he can have her.

"So, do you want to eat dinner with us tonight, then we can have the battle tomorrow?"

"That's fine." Misty agreed. 

"Good, it'll be a two on two."

"OK."

Is she even going to ask me what I think? Nooooo.

"Misty, I think we should battle tonight so that we can have plenty of time to train or something."

"Oh Ash, he's offering free food and it's just one night."

Rudy led her in the house leaving me speechless and Brock and Pikachu with amused faces.

So, while WE stayed at the pokemon center and ate food from Burger King, Misty stayed and ate some big fancy meal at Rudy's house. But no! I'm not bitter! Who'd want to stay at crummy old Rudy's anyway?

Well, at least it's not going to be like last time, right?

Well, needless to say, I didn't like what Misty and Ridu were doing then, and to this day I'm not too happy about it. Why? You'll just have to wait and see!

I proposed to stay up until she came back to the pokemon center, but, I didn't. I tried, but I fell asleep around 10. Brock and Pikachu snickered at me most of the time. Occasionaly making annoying comments like, 'Jealus Ash?' or 'Why are you waiting Ash?' or even, 'Why not go there now, ruin their time, and tell Misty, and be done with I?'

At first I'd just hit them and glare at them, but soon I just learned to ignore it.

When I woke up the next morning, I jumped up and ran t Misty's room to see if she was there. 

"Misty?" I knocked on the door.

After two minutes of knocking, I opened the door desperately hoping she was doing anything private.

To my surprise or relief (I couldn't tell which one at all!), she wasn't there at all! 

My worry increased emmensly as I thought about the possiblities of where she could be.

She could be caught in some hole by Team Rocket all alone wihtout her pokemon. She could be lying somewhere naked because she was all alone with no one to protect her from the rapist. She could still be with Rudy. She could have run off with Rudy because he proposed to her! SHE COULD HAVE MARRIED RUDY! OR WORSE –

"HI Ash! What are you doing in my room?"

…Or she could be right behind me!

"Misty! Where've you been?"

"I stayed late over at Rudy's, so he let me stay there the night. And I just came back."

"But-"

"Ash was so worried about you Misty!" Brock came up from behind me, I didn't even need to see his grin. I bet it was stretching from ear to ear. 

"Really? Ash? Worried about me?"

"NO! It was all Brock!" I cried desperately trying to hide my blush and Brock's comment. "He was staying up past 12 waiting for you! Poor Brock probably didn't get any sleep! You should have called or something!"

Misty raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything else about it.

"Whatever. Where's my pokemon? The battle is in 15 minutes."

"Oh yeah! They're in your room."

"OK, thanks."

When Misty was gone, I glared at Brock. 

"What?"

He grinned and shrugged.

I turned away from him figuring it really wasn't worth it.

~

We got to the battlefield 5 minutes late thanks to my wonderful navigational skills. I didn't do it on purpose! Really!

("Piiiiika. Pika Pikachu chu. PIKACHU PI! ((Riiight. You had your fingers crossed! You scardy cat!))")

Anyway, Rudy was waiting there immpatinetley tapping his foot on the ground. 

"SO they finally make it!"

He shortly glared at me. "I'm sure it wasn't Misty's fault! She's always on time."

I saw Misty blush at this comment, and I growled. 

Misty giggled and walked over to the motioning Rudy.

I heard him whisper something about dumping somebody, but that was all I could here. 

Misty's face paled at whatever he had told her.

"Hey Misty, you ok? You look a tad pale."

"No! I'm ok. Let's just get on with the battle."

"Pikachu pika! ((Yeah! A battle!))"

"This is a two on two match. I'll go first, Staru go!" Rudy threw out his poke'ball and out came Staru."

"OK! Then I choose Garados!"

"GAAAAAAAAA! ((YEEEEEEEEEHAAAA! Let's kick some BUTTE!"

"Don't go easy on me just because – "

"I won't! Staru, water gun!"

"Garados, dodge then Thrash!"

"GAHHHH! ((GOT IT!))"

Garados dodged then used it's thrash. Staru was still in, but barely.

"ALRIGHT!"

"I'm not done yet, Music!"

One of Rudy's helpers turned on the radio. The Johto league champions song came on.

"On NO! Misty! Look out for the Thunderbolt!" Ash cried out from the sidelines.

"I KNOW!"

Misty cried, worried. Garados was confused from the thrash attack and wasn't easy to control.

"Stau, spin yourself into a THUNDERBOLT!"

"GARADOS LOOK OUT!"

By the time Garados had regained control, it was too late, she was burnt to a crisp.

Misty sighed. "Good job Garados, return." Poor Garados. POOR? What am I saying? That thing tried to bit my head off and eat me? HA HA HA! WHOSE LAUGHING GARADOS?! 

She looked at Staru and noticed that it appeared to be panting. She smiled. 

She knew exactly who to pick.

"GO GOLDUCK!" Golduck?

"GOLDUCK! ((LET'S KICK SOME BUTTE'))"

Rudy looked surprised, but shook it off. Alright, try a thunderbolt again Staru!"

"HYIA!"

Misty smirked. I thought she was insane at first.

Rudy looked surprised even more. Why was Misty smirking you ask? Just wait and see! 

"GOLDUCK, REFLECT!"

Golduck built up a strong reflect while a tired Staru built up a thunderbolt.

Golduck reflected Staru's thunderbolt and it went straight for Staru.

"No! Staru!"

"Alright Golduck! You're Staru used up a lot of energy using that Thunderbolt." Misty explained. "So it was easy to reflect it and hit it back to your Staru. 

Rudy smiled and nodded. He had one more pokemon to go, and so did Misty.

"GO TENTACRUEL!"

"Cruel!"

"Tentacruel, poison sting!"

"TENTA!"

"Golduck, PSYBEAM!"

The Psybeam hit Tentacruel head on, but the Tentacruel was strong and he was still standing.

"Tentacruel, SURF!"

"Golduck, ride that wave!"

Golduck jumped up and rode te wave.

"No! Alright Golduck! Send that wave back where it came from and use Hyperbeam!"

"NO!"

Tentacruel was toast. 

"This match is finished. Misty has defeated the gym leader Rudy.

Rudy smiled and walked up to Misty. "Good job. Here's you badge."

Misty smiled and thanked him.

"ALRIGHT MISTY!" I jumped up and ran to her giving her a great big hug.

"That was a good choice Misty." Brock commented. 

Misty smiled at me. "Thanks guys."

"Hey," I made a peace sign. "Maybe you'll battle me in the pokemon league someday, then I'll know your secret!"

Misty smirked, "Yea but I've seen more of your battles then you seen of mine!" 

My mouth dropped open. She was right.

Misty giggled at me.

Misty turned to Rudy and held out her hand. "Thanks for a great battle Rudy."

Rudy hugged her, and she whispered something in his ear. He nodded and smiled. 

This did not look good.

She released him from the hug and turned to me. 

"Hey Ash, I want to talk to you for a sec."

This was definetly NOT good.

"OK."

She led me into a mini forest and looked at me with those clear, blue Aqua-green eyes.

"Ash. Rudy asked me to stay with him on the island."

"ASH! GET OVER HERE NOW!!" A voice cried from another room. ****

Ash cringed and got up from his compute saving his progress. The rest would have to wait till tomorrow. Right now, he had to deal with this problem, now.

OK… So… how is it? I'm sorry it took so long, I just kind of lost interest for a while and didn't know what to write. If you have any ideas or anything…

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

~ Smile Jesus loves you!

****


	5. Why?

Ok, thank-you all those few people who actually reviewed! So… because of those few people, I shall continue. So, here we go!  
  
  
  
Ages ~  
  
(In the story)  
  
Ash ~ 14  
  
Misty ~  
  
Brock ~ 17  
  
Rudy ~ 18  
  
Mari ~ 10  
  
Well! Are we ready? Let's hope so because here we go!  
  
  
  
1 Then and Now  
  
~ Part 5; Why? ~  
  
Ash raced back to his computer after taking care of his 'problem'. He quickly glanced at where he had left off and began to type.  
  
'Ash, Rudy asked me to stay here with him on the island.'  
  
Those words hit me faster than any bullet, any Pikachu attack, ANYTHING could hit me.  
  
"HE WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down Ash! Now let me explain!"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
"How could I what?"  
  
"After all we've done together, you're just going to throw it away like that and leave your best friends for this, this, jerk?"  
  
"Excuse me? Who – wait a second! You're jealous!"  
  
"What?! No I'm not!!"  
  
"Yes you are! That's why you're going on about this!"  
  
"What? No! I bet Brock and Pikachu will give you this same lecture. Abandoning your best friends for some jerky guy."  
  
Misty glared hard at me. "Well at least he's better than you!"  
  
"Hardly." I remarked sarcastically.  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes in anger.  
  
We glared at each other for a while then she threw up her hands and marched off.  
  
I stood there for a moment thinking about what had just happened. My head was spinning with many emotions. Anger, fear, betrayal, hurt, and, what was that other emotion that I couldn't quite tell?  
  
I blindly walked back to the pokemon center where Brock and Pikachu were waiting for me.  
  
"Pika-pi! Pikachu pika? ((Pika-Pi! Where've you been?))"  
  
"I was talking to Misty." I answered miserably. I just couldn't understand it. After all we've been through she was just going to leave us for a guy – Rudy of all people!  
  
"So…" Brock asked coming up behind me. "What did she say? Is she coming back soon? We have to leave in fifteen minutes."  
  
"She's not coming." I said numbly.  
  
"WHAT?! /PIKA?!"  
  
"She said she staying here with Rudy."  
  
Brock and Pikachu just stood there staring.  
  
"Ash! That's not funny!" Brock started.  
  
"I wish." I grumbled. "I'm going to go rest before we leave."  
  
I walked straight to my room, unlocked the door, and threw myself on the bed. Wishing that funny feeling in my eyes would go away.  
  
"Pikachupi pikachu pika? ((Pikachupi isn't really staying, is she?))"  
  
I didn't answer but buried my head in my pillow.  
  
Pikachu patted his tiny paw on my head.  
  
"Pika? ((Why?))"  
  
Why? That was the very question I'd been asking myself since Misty had told me the news. What do I not have that Rudy does?!  
  
"I don't know pikachu! And I don't care! If she wants to go stay with idiot Rudy, that's her problem!" I cried into the pillow, tears now freely coming down my cheeks. "After all that we've been through Pikachu! She's leaving us! How could she? I thought we were going to be champions together! I thought we were going to live side by side in houses together. I would live in my house, and she would live right down the street! And she's just going to leave me! Why Pikachu? What does stupid Rudy have that I don't! What does Misty see in him! WHAT ABOU ME?!"  
  
Pikachu only smirked. "Pikachu pika pi! ((Sounds like someone's jealous!))"  
  
I gasped. "You're nuts! Why would I be jealous of Rudy? I'm a better pokemon trainer then he'll ever be!"  
  
"Pika, Pi Pikachu Pikachupi. ((Maybe, but he has Pikachupi.))"  
  
I was about to retort when Brock came in and knocked on my door.  
  
"Come on Ash, time to go!"  
  
I slowly crawled off my bed and got my things together.  
  
"Come on Pikachu."  
  
  
  
"Pika, Pikachu pika Pikachupi? ((But, aren't we saying good-bye to Pikachupi?))"  
  
"No." I said coldly.  
  
We walked to the beach and I called out my Squirtle and Totodile.  
  
"Ok guys, let go."  
  
"HEY!" I turned around to see Misty, Rudy, and Mari coming up behind me.  
  
I turned to go, but Brock stopped me.  
  
"Wait Ash!"  
  
I looked into Misty's face and remembered all the times we'd shared together. I felt tears come to my eyes again.  
  
"Where do you think your going Ash Ketchum?" Misty shouted.  
  
"Where do you think?" I shouted back. "Why'd you come? To watch your friends go? After all this?"  
  
Misty looked confused for a moment then smirked.  
  
"Ohhhh, I see what this is about!"  
  
"Huh?" I was confused now.  
  
Misty called out her Golduck.  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Golduck! ((Whoo!))"  
  
Misty jumped on Golduck and got in the water and turned to smirk at all of us.  
  
"Well come on Ash! Pick up your jaw and let's go! Bye Rudy! Thanks for asking!"  
  
Rudy smiled and waved. He smirked and took great joy in pushing me over into the water. "Come on Ash! Get going or your going to make Misty late!"  
  
"W-Wha?!"  
  
Brock smirked and got on Totodile. Pikachu hoped on Misty's shoulder to chat while I stared at Misty.  
  
Misty winked and raced off to the indigo.  
  
On our way there I had Squirtle swim up to Misty.  
  
"So Misty, you said you were going to stay with Rudy."  
  
"No, I didn't. I said he asked me to stay. You assumed that I said yes."  
  
My mouth fell open and gaped.  
  
"Why? Was Ash Ketchum actually jealous? Does he want me all to himself?" Misty teased. I of course was too shocked.  
  
I made all that fuss over nothing!  
  
I thought about what Pikachu and misty had said.  
  
Why was I so worked up about Misty staying? – Really?  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Ash smiled at his work. Ah, the memories. It all came back to him now. How embarrassed he had been! Who wouldn't' be? And tomorrow, the water wars begin. And some- other things.  
  
  
  
  
  
So… how was it? Surprised ay didn't I? Doubtful, but I finally updated something. Aren't you all proud of me?!  
  
Riiiight.  
  
So… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~ Smile Jesus loves you! 


	6. A triangle

Howdy folks! So here is my next part of this ficcy. I hope you all like it. =) Thank-you everyone for your support and reviews. I REALLY appreciate it!  
  
Ages ~  
  
(In the story)  
  
Ash ~ 14  
  
Misty ~ 14  
  
Brock ~ 17  
  
Sarah ~ 13  
  
So here it is. Sorry fi the battling is kind of - off and fast. I'm not good at battle scence and I'm not even sure you people read it! So, here is the story.  
  
Then and now  
  
~ Part 6; A love triangle~  
  
Ash cracked his knuckles and stared at the screen. How should he rite this? This was one of the most important parts of his life. How could he ever just write them down in a book? It's not that he couldn't remember the days - he remembered them quite clearly, just, how could he explain it? Ash shrugged. One way or another he would. He placed his fingers on the keyboard and began to type away furiously.  
  
~  
  
When we finally did reach Viridian city for the water battles, it was two days before it was to begin, although, we had to sign up now or else all the positions would be filled up.  
  
So we had two days in Viridian city to pretty much to absolutely nothing. Although, for me, I was still pretty shocked and kept kicking myself for making such an idiot of myself thinking Misty was staying with Rudy. Pikachu and brock kept looking at me the whole way here and smirking or even laughing at me. Well, I would be doing the same thing so I really can't blame them.  
  
`So what are we supposed to do for two days in Viridian?" Misty complained plopping down on the bed in the pokemon center.  
  
"At least we're not sleeping outside." I replied sitting down beside her.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to visit Nurse joy!" Brock declared racing out of the room to Nurse joy.  
  
Misty just sat there making no move to stop him. I looked at her in surprise. "aren't you going to pull his ear or something?"  
  
"I'm too hot to move." She moaned. She was right. It was, what was it? I believe it was 100 degrees or something. Ok, maybe not THAT bad, but it sure felt hot!  
  
"Well," I smiled, "Maybe that't why they have the water league in the dead summer."  
  
I'm sure Misty would've smacked me for that, but she didn't want to move, and neither did I.  
  
"I'd smake you, but I don't want to move."  
  
I shrugged. "It could be possible."  
  
She sighed and sat up. "You and your stupid theories."  
  
Yep, that's me. But all I did was shrug and agree with her. Maybe they were stupid, but that's what makes me, me, am I right?  
  
Misty stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go out and look to see if there's anything good ot do around here, do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Misty walked to the door and stopped and turned to me in annoyance.  
  
"That does require getting by the way."  
  
"Aw. Really?"  
  
She almost smiled. I could tell. But, I didn't want to face her wrath if she did get annoyed enough so I got up, slowly, but I got up.  
  
Right before we walked out the door, Misty stopped and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Are you going to come to sign up with me Ash?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "I promise."  
  
She smiled, contented and we walked outside.  
  
We walked about five minutes outside when I heard a few loud screeches.  
  
That made me AND Misty jump. It sounded like someone died!  
  
We turned to the sound, only to be bombarded by a group of girls running full speed to us.  
  
"IT'S THE CUTIE!"  
  
being the cluless moron I was, I looked around looking for a really cute guy.  
  
Misty's eyes widened and grabbed my arm pulling me away from the girls.  
  
"Who are they charging at?" I asked.  
  
Misty gave me one of those dumbfounded looks. Then she shook her head and answered, "You, you moron!"  
  
"Me?" I stopped.  
  
Misty looked at me impatiently and mostioned fo rme to continue with her.  
  
"Why would they be after me?"  
  
"Well, um, you see, they..." She mumbled something under her breath then tried to pull me again.  
  
"What?" I wouldn't let her pull me until she told me.  
  
She gave a frustrated sigh and shouted it. "THEY THINK YOUR CUTE OK? YOU'RE THE POKEMON MASTER!"  
  
I smiled. I WAS FAMOUS!  
  
Misty held on to my hand and tried to pull me away, but she was too late.  
  
A crowd of girls were surrounding me asking me if I would go out with them, if I would cheer for them, ive them my atograph, (In some funky places might I add!) Some even asked to be my girlfriend! I was so overwhelmed, but happy with the attention, I didn't feel Misty's hand being pulled out of my own.  
  
About ten minutes of that was enough of that for me. I tried to get away, but they just kept following me! "MISTY! Come help me!" I clalled out. It was then I noticed she wasn't there.  
  
I ran as fast as I could away from the incredible crowd of girls. I ducked into an ally way and hid until I was sure that the last of them.  
  
I was wrong though, I got up and noiced a girl was calmly walking past the ally way and noticed me. She smiled and waved at me. She was the only girl who didn't bombard me with questions or something really, what's the word? Girly?  
  
This one was actually pretty, she had blond hair, kind of like Daisy's. she was about Misty's size and she wore a plad jumper with a white shirt.  
  
"Hi!" she giggled. "My names Sarah!"  
  
"Uh, HI! I'm ash!"  
  
Sarah giggled again. "I thought so. You're the pokemon master right?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
She moved closer, "This si my firstr time in Viridian, so could you please show me around? I want to see the sights!" She giggled nervously.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The nervousness almost disappeared from her face and she jumped up and down happily.  
  
"I'm going on a date with THE master!" She cried.  
  
She looked at me then stopped, blushing, "I'm sorry! I'm just surprised you said yes!"  
  
I smiled warmly at her. "That's ok, I'm just going to have to wear something different so nobody recognizes me."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
We walked quickly to a store and I bought some new clothes to wear.  
  
They actually looked pretty good on me! I still had my black shirt on, but it was looser. For now I tossed my in my backpack and got a black one with a Pikachu on the front and I wore it backwards. My jeans were now army pants and my shoes were the same. Oh, and I got a new backpack. It was black too.  
  
I stepped out of the store with Sarah. She smiled and gave a thumbs up at my outfit. We passed a few girls who looked at me a bit weird, but didn't say anything.  
  
I showed sarah all around Viridian. We were having a really good time too!  
  
About five hours later it was beginning to get dark. "Thanks Ash! C-can I ask you two more things?"  
  
"Sure." I smield at her.  
  
"Could we do this again tomorrow?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
She grinned wildly.  
  
"What's the second thing?"  
  
"Could you please come sign in ffor the Wtaer league with me?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
She jumped up and down, linked arms with me, and skipped of with me to the sign up room.  
  
When we got there I kept my head down with the hat over my eyes. Right then I was so glad that Sarah wasn't one to show me off.  
  
We were next in line to sign up sheet. I kept my head down and didn't even bother to look up, it could be one of THOSE girls. I heard a sniff then the lady asked, "Are you ok miss?"  
  
I catioiusly looked up to see what was wrong with the girl in front of us.  
  
She had red-orange hair, and yellow top with red s- MISTY! I had TOTALLY forgotten about her! I gasped and covered my hand over my mouth.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" The lady asked.  
  
I saw Mistys head bob, but I heard another sniff.  
  
She moved away from the line after signing up and moved away. Sarah moved up and chatted happily with the sign up lady while I watched Misty. She had tears in her eyes and I could tell I had really hurt her this time. How could I have forgotten about her.  
  
I saw her walk over to a glass vase. She stared at it for a while. I saw her lips form an `Ash.' I winced. I knew what was coming.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
An officer came racing up to a now crying Misty and escorted her outside.  
  
I could just feel my heart breaking. I was a horrible person.  
  
After sarah was done I said a quick good-bye to her and raced after Misty.  
  
"MISTY!" I called out to her, but she was already gone.  
  
I sighed. I didn't feel like going back tot eh pokemon ceneter, - although I'm sure Pikachu and Brock were wondering were I was. I had left them both with Nurse joy when I left.  
  
Slowly I walked to deserted caffe. I almost walked in when I heard some crying. It was coming from te ally way that I had been hiding in only five or six hours ago.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" I called out, disquising my voice a bt, hoping it wasn't a crazed fan, sad that she didn't get a chance with me or something. I couldn't see who it was, the shadows covered everything in the ally way, all I could make out as a hunched figue crying behind a dumpster.  
  
"Fine." She sniffed out. The voice sounded dismantled from her crying.  
  
I bit my lip. "Oh puleeze."  
  
"Why do you care?" I could vagly see an arm move to wipe a nose.  
  
I paused. Why do I care?  
  
"Because I don't like to hear anyone cry."  
  
She paused for a moment and stated, "My best friend forgot me. He said he would meet me, but he forgot me, na dI'm not crying were I'm staying because I'm supposed to be a tough tomboy that doesn't care about anything, but I do! So I can't let them see me cry, and besides, he might be there. That jerk who left me!" I winced, I knew who this was now. Should I stop her now before she embaressess her self or should I let her pour her heart out to who she think s is a complete stranger? "He promised me! You probably know him, he's the pokemon master. He has all the girls he could possibly want. That why he left."  
  
Misty paused for a moment and tried to get a good look at me. "I don't know why, but I'm going to tell you this anyway, do you know what the worst part is?"  
  
I gulped. There's a worst part? "What?"  
  
"I loved him, and is aw him with some other girl! What chance to I, a puny little runt have to compete with some incredibly pretty girls? He probably hate some anyway. He doesn't need me."  
  
I gasped. She-she LOVED me? Now I couldn't tell her who I was! She'd freak! Not that I'm wasn't right then. I didn't love her - did I?  
  
"Well, he's a jerk. But I don't think you should leave him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I'm sure he's really sorry. And I'm sure he'll make it up to you."  
  
Misty laughed. "Yeah sure, maybe, but I'm going back now. I'm glad I go it off my chest, what's your name anyway?"  
  
Uh, what was I supposed to tell her?  
  
Ash sighed. That was one of his most scariest and conusing moments. He looked at his watch. Time to go to bed. He turned of the computer and went to bed.  
  
What will Ash do? Should he lie? Or should he tell the truth? What do YOU think? You decide! Tell Misty the truth and face her wrath now, or tell her later, and delay his death?  
  
~ Smile Jesus loves you! 


	7. Truth or despetion

Well, even though a few of you voted, all of you who did vote for what Ash should do said... ha! I'm not gonna tell you now! You'll just have t wait and see!

Ages – 

Ash – 14

Misty – 14

Brock –17

Sarah – 13

P.S. Brit Brit, you have one smart sister! =)

Then and Now 

**~ part 6: Truth or deseption? ~**

Ash walked tot eh computer and groaned. To her grave Misty would tease him endlessly and never let him forget what he did to her, her excuse was "So you won't do it to other nice girls like me, again!" Ash sighed, placed his fingers on the keyboard, and began typing his answer to Misty's question.

**~~~**

"What's your name?" Misty asked once again.

I began to sweat. What was I supposed to tell her? It's me Misty you moron! Don't go telling strangers your life story! Uh, or how about, Hey misty! It's me! That stupid jerk! Hm, actually, that didn't sound to bad, next to lying about it, of course…

"I asked, 'who are you'?" She began to stand up, while I backed away.

"Uh, I should tell you something," I started. I didn't even bother to hide my voice. 

I could almost feel Misty's eyes widen and her stifled gasp, even if I could see or hear her through my own beating heart.

"Maybe now may not be the right time to tell you this," I looked at her again, it was becoming more clearer to her as my voice became more distinct.

I sighed. "What am I saying? It's better for me to tell you now, while I know I'm a big fat jerk." I personally thought that that should have kept me alive a little longer, do you know ho whard it is for a guy to admit he's  a jerk? *Sigh*

"I'm sorry Misty! Really I am! I was an idiot to forget about you." I put my hand behind my head nervously  scratching some unknown area that was supposedly itchy. "Actually, you always said I had a bad memory," My face became more serious. I saw her stand still for a moment. Probably deciding whether or not to bolt, or to stay and listen to my apology and clobber me when I'm done. 

 "Well, in all seriousness, nothing excusses me from forgetting you like I did." I pause for a moment making sure she was still there. "To answer your question, I'm that stupid idiotic jerk that left you."

I watched her stand there for a second then glare hard at me. He face moved just right into the moonlight to that have of her face was dark while the other half glistened in the moonlight. I could see her eyes, those beautiful aqua-green eyes overflow with tears onto her already tear stained cheek. That alone, that look, knowing that I caused her so much pain, and she had just poured out her heart to me, was punishment enough for me, (of course, not enough for Misty) The question was, did I return that same sentiment? Did I really love Misty? 

"How could you?" I heard a lot of emotions in that voice. Pain, hate, anger, love, and hurt beyond compare. I bit my lip and shut my eyes, trying to hide her tear stained face.

"You just stood there and let me ramble on like an idiot!" She stormed up to me looking like she was ready to hit me, I braced for impact, though it never came. I looked at her, big mistake! She just looked ta me with those eyes. Those eyes that held so much beauty and emotion, those eyes that made me melt. She looked ready to slap me, but suddenly she pulled back from me and ran away.

~~~~~

Ash stood in front of his computer. He had remembered that night as clear as a bell. He had hurt Misty beyond he ever thought possible, of course he had been the immature 14-year-old teen then, but all those times he and Brock had been ready to kill anyone that hurt her (As brothers and best friends at the time) This time, it was his turn to get the pain. Ash just felt like calling Misty on the phone right then and apologizing to her for the hundredth thousandth time. He silently got up from the computer and left the room.

~

So… is it ok? I hop so! I know it's short, but I want to know what you peoples think of it! Plus, I was wondering what do YOU think Ash should do to redeem himself? Remember, only one day then the ornament! *Gasp* Ash better hurry! And so had you peoples!

~Smile Jesus loves you!


	8. To love or not to love, that is the ques...

Well, here we are…again. So, I hope you like this chapter! Um…. I don't know what else to say except on with the story!

Oh! And thank-you all you reviewed!!!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 17

Then and Now 

**~ Part 8: To love or not to love, that is the question~**

Ash sat back down in front of his computer. He stared at it a moment. Almost as if a light bulb flashed in his head, he quickly began to type once again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

I don't know how she did it, but Misty managed to avoid me pretty much the rest of the rest of the next day. When I got back to the pokemon center that horrible night, Brock and Pikachu were already asleep. I knocked on Misty's door and tried to open it, but I found that it just so happen to be locked. Apparently she had made it to the pokemon center. This wasn't going to be easy. 

  The next morning she got up way before me. Not that it is different from any other days…..

  Brock had said she left in a huff that morning, he asked me what was wrong, but respecting Misty's privacy, I said nothing as to what happened that night. I was very tempted to tell Pikachu, my best Pokemon friend though. But, I knew that Misty's didn't want me to tell a soul, and I didn't.

   All that day, I don't' know where she was. I looked EVERYWHERE, except of course the place she was, obviously. 

  I still wore the different clothing I had bought with Sarah that day, so that no one recognized me. I did see Sarah, actually. I walked up to her first. I felt bad about just leaving her like that, but I had to talk to Misty. So I had to tell her why I had left her so abruptly last night.

  I catiously walked up to the girl. She was drinking her cu of tea so daintily, Which is also a reason I could never have gone out with her she was way to formal. I taped her on the shoulder. "Sarah?" 

She quickly turned and I saw her face light up with excitement. "Hiya Ash! Come sit down!"

I bit my lip. "I'd love to, but I have to look for my friend, see, I was supposed to go with her to sign in but I totally forgot about her. And now I'm not exactly her favorite person in the world, ya know?"

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For keeping you out. I should have known I wouldn't have a chance with the pokemon master."

I sighed. "Don't worry Sarah. Look, someday your going to find this wonderful man and he's going to love you dainty ways. For me, I like the scruffy type… The kind that can stand up on their own, kind of like… Misty…" Kind of made me think.

Sarah's face lit up once again. "I can stand up for myself, I can be tough and independent!" She attempted to stick out her chest, and look tough, but she lost her breath and had to let it all out. I smiled at her attempt to impress me. "Don't change yourself for me. You are you and some lucky guy is going to meet you someday and he is going to make you happy, just like I was yesterday with you. Just remember to be yourself. If he doesn't like you for who you are, then he's not worth it."

"Thanks Ash! I'll remember that. You're friend must be pretty lucky to have, you! I bet it was love at first sight too!"

"Us? No we're just friends."

"Really? It certainly doesn't sound like it."

"But I don't love Misty." Do I?

"Sure. That's what my brother said about his best friend, then they ended up getting married."

I paused. Did I really love Misty? She loves me, I know that, but, do I return it? I thanked Sarah and turned to go. 

I wandered around the rest of the day. Confusing thoughts whirled in my brain. Did I love Misty? What would life me like without Misty? Me and Misty? A couple?

~~~~~~~

Ash stopped and gasped. He totally forgot what today was! He was a dead man if he forgot. He raced off the computer and out of the room.

Ok, so… is it good? I know ti's short, but I need your help!

Does ANYONE know a good song that that would be good for this situation? I don't listent o music too often so I was wondering if you could e-mail me the lyrics to it**_. PLEASE?! I NEED HELP!  _**If it doesn't come then I won't continue! =P So there!

Smile Jesus loves you!


	9. Forgiven?

Alrighty then everyone! Are we ready for me to continue? 

Thank-you everyone who gave me ideas for a song! It was hard to pick one! 

So blah blah blah and woopy-de-do, let's get on to readin' an' a written'!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 17

~~

And here we go!

I don't own N'sync or their song! I'm not a big fan of them though! I'll just tell you that now!

Thanks tomboy aka Ash!  
  


Then and Now 

**~ Part 9: Forgiven? ~**

( I know nobody cares, But I happen to think it's cool that this is the longest fic I've ever written and it's still goin'!)

**Ash ran back into the small computer room. He had just remembered what he had to do before he was to be killed. Lucky man! He hurried up and began to finish the story.**

**~~~~**

**  The** next day was the competition. I had a plan. A plan that had to be foolproof! I of course had personally spent a lot of time praying over the night that this was going to work. I had to bribe a whole lot of people and I had a nice large dent in my wallet. 

   Since I was the new master of all pokemon, I was supposed to speak. Give a speech about, you know, the usual stuff. 'If you don't win, your still all winners, just less than the actual champion.' You know, that kind of thing. I'm sure you've all heard it one time or another. 

   So the president of the water pokemon championship talks a bit, and then it's my turn to speak.

   "OK EVERYONE! It's time for the pokemon master to speak!" 

   Fortunately, for all who are wondering, I did remember to change my clothes so I wasn't just wearing my one and only disguise. I cringed as I heard the many girls calling out whistles and 'I LOVE YOU ASH KETCHUM!' I saw Misty hidden in the crowd, she cringed at all the girls ooing and aaahing over me. Even I, 'Mr. Attention hog' was getting sick of it. Is till say I should've given that job to Brock. He would've LOVED it! Although, Suzie would have killed him.   

   I walked slowly up to the stage. The hot lights were on me. Most of the people had quieted down, with the exception of a few coughs and an occasional girls creaming I love you! I watched Misty only stare in disgust at them - and me. I glanced at Pikachu and Brock who gave me a thumbs up. Then I looked at Sarah who was smiling at me, motioning for me to continue. She really wasn't all that bad. I took a deep breath and continued the speech I had prepared.

   "Thank-you ladies and gents! I thank-you all for participating and coming to this great event! I'm going to say this once 'cause I'm sure you all get sick f this and I know that you've all have heard it at least once, if not many more times, but I'll begin with the usual, 'you all should know that no matter what, you all are winners.'" 

  Most people nodded or rolled hteir eyes. I don't care who you are, there are very few people who really care. If you lose, you lose, you're not the winner, and most kids don't even listen. (Trust me, I know!)

       "OK, now, I know this is totally irregular, but this is a song to my best friend of whom trust I have betrayed, stomped on, trampled on, and have forgotten, and I hope that I can make it up to you, you know who you are." I stopped and paused only for a second. I looked right at Misty's surprised face, then nodded to the sound man and the music began. I took a deep breath and began to sing with all my heart.

****

**_There's a thousand words that I could say   
To make you come home   
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away   
Left me alone   
I remember what you said to me   
You were acting so strange   
and maybe I was too blind to see   
That you needed a change   
  
_**

I saw Misty gasp. This was actually from her tap she had. I remember listening to her signing to the lyrics.

**_  
Was it something I said   
To make you turn away?   
To make you walk out and leave me cold   
If I could just find a way   
To make it so that you were right here   
But right now..   
  
I've been sitting here   
Can't get you off my mind   
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong   
I've drove myself insane   
Wishing I could touch your face   
But the truth remains..   
  
You're gone..   
You're gone..   
Baby you're gone   
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..   
You're gone..   
You're..._**

****

I closed my eyes and sang with all my heart hoping Misty would believe me**_   
  
I don't wanna make excuses, baby   
Won't change the fact that you're gone   
But if there's something that I could do   
Won't you please let me know?   
Time is passing so slowly now   
Guess that's my life without you   
and maybe I could change my every day   
But baby I don't want to   
  
So I'll just hang around   
and find some things to do   
To take my mind off missing you   
and I know in my heart   
You can't say that you don't love me too   
Please say you do   
  
Yeeaah....   
  
I've been sitting here   
Can't get you off my mind   
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong   
I Drove myself insane   
Wishing I could touch your face   
But the truth remains   
  
You're gone..   
You're gone..   
You're gone   
You're gone...you're gone.. you're....   
Gone   
  
Ohhh...   
  
Oh what'll I do   
If I can't be with you   
Tell me where will I turn to   
Baby where will I be   
We are apart   
Am I still in your heart?   
Baby why don't you see?   
That I need you here with me   
Oohhh... _**

****

I opened my eyes just for a second and glanced at Misty. There were tears running down her face. Was it working? I hoped so!

**_I've been sitting here   
Can't get you off my mind   
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong   
I've drove myself insane   
Wishing I could touch your face   
But the truth remains   
  
Been sitting here   
Can't get you off my mind   
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong   
I drove myself insane   
Wishing I could touch your face   
But the truth remains   
  
You're gone..   
You're gone..   
You're gone   
You're gone   
Gone   
You're gone..   
  
But the truth remains   
You're...._**

"Please come back" I whispered into the microphone.

   I opened my eyes to a bunch of people waving and clapping their hands. But it wasn't hem I cared about. Were had Misty gone? I didn't see Brock or Pikachu either! 

   I bit my lip as I walked off the stage. Had Misty even heard it? Did she care? 

   The crowd began to thin out as the announcer began to speak. "That was wonderful Mr. Ketchum! Now! The Water battles will begin in one hour! … Oh! Will someone please remove their blue van, it is blocking the entrance way for the water tank to come in. SO MOVE IT! That is all. Thank-you. Please resume to what you where doing before."

  As soon as I could I looked around everywhere for Misty. I looked in the sign up room, I looked in the training room, I even looked in the girls' bathroom! (But not without many girls throwing things at me, hey! It's a good way to loose some fans, or gain some actually…) But no Misty. 

   I slowly walked back to the pokemon center where I was staying. I was hoping to see Misty there, but she wasn't there. "Did you see Misty come by here?" I asked Nurse Joy. She only shook her head. I sighed in defeat. Maybe I had ruined the chances of Misty ever forgiving me.

   I opened the door to my room and there she was! Sitting on my bed talking to Pikachu! My jaw dropped open. "I've been looking for you all over the place!" 

  "Well, you found me. I've been here the whole time."

   Pikachu hopped of her lap and walked out the door to leave us alone, but first, he turned to me and said, 'Pikachu. Pikachu pika cha! ((Good luck. Don't screw this one up!))"

  Just in case you were wondering, I told Pikachu and Brock because I needed Pikachu and brock to help me get the N'ysnc tape. Let me tell you, that is an interesting story, but I'm sure you don't want to hear it..

   I sat down beside Misty on my bed and we both sat in silence for a bit until I broke it suddenly. "I'm sorry misty! Really I am, I was being a total jerk and I was so surprised! Although I totally deserved to be called a jerk and whatever else you called me…"

"Ash?"

"I really am sorry and I hope the song helped."

"ASH?!"

"I really did mean it! I ant you back and I'm sorry! I don't want you gone!"

"AAAASH!"

"Plea – OW!"

Misty glared at me, while I rubbed my head and grinned nervously. "Sor-"

"Don't talk." I shut my mouth.

"I'm sorry too Ash. I shouldn't go telling strangers about my personal life and have no right to be mad at you for going out with another girl, I mean, you aren't even my boyfriend! And I'm sorry that I said that I um, well you know, 'cause if you don't then I, well, I just don't want to leave be-"

"Misty?" 

"Hm?"

"I love you too." I watched her jaw drop and her eyes glisten over with tears of happiness. 

"Oh!  I'm so glad!"

"Now! Let's go see you kick some serious butte'!"

"YEAH!"

It was then I heard a muffled 'Pika!' and 'Aw man!' and 'alright!'

I rushed to the door and saw Pikachu, Brock and Sarah standing there handing out money to each other. 

 Misty walked over to me and I backed away.

"YOU WERE BETTING ON US?!?!"

   Brock backed away sheepishly. "Well, see, Pikachu bet that you two would get together before the tournament and I bet after, then Sarah came along and she bet with Pikachu, so now I owe them 20 dollars each! Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, was I?" 

I shook my head at Brock and motioned for him to run. 

Misty didn't even give them a chance but hit them right into the elevator and pressed the down button. 

She grinned and walked over to me and kissed me right on the lips. Our first kiss.

~~~~~

**Ash grinned at the memory and looked at his watch and yawned. Time fore sleep! Nighty night!**

So… do you like it? I know, not much of a cliffhanger, but please still review!

**_PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**__**

**_Smile Jesus loves you!_**


	10. Water Wars

Alrighty then everybody! Here is my update FINALLY! I think there I only two more chapters to this then it's another story finally done. 

HUGE thanks to Gameguardian2x for writing most of the battle scenes!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 14

Sarah ~ 13 

**Then and Now**

**~ Part 10; Water Wars ~**

**Ash glanced at the bright screen and thought for moment. Ah yes! He began to write.**

**~**

  Misty battled many people and won! Really, if you want to know, you can rent or even buy a tape of that year's battle. But that's not the point! The point is that I'm going to tell you about the last battle, the battle that deciphered whether or not Misty was going to be a Water master. 

  The day couldn't have been more perfect. The sun was shining, there were a few clouds in the sky, and it was hot enough that you didn't mind getting wet, which the people in the front row would more than likely get. 

  Misty walked onto the field in all her beauty. She stepped into the platform she was to battle on and turned and winked at me. 

  As if on cue, the announcer started his job. _"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the grandmother of this 23rd annual pokemon water competition! This battle will decide who will be this year's water pokemon champion. Battling as blue trainer is Miss Misty Kasumi Waterflower form the beautiful Cerulean City!" _The crowd cheered loudly. I stood up and whistled with my fingers, Pikachu stood up and chanted too. The announcer made a noise and continued, _"On the other side of the stadium is the old master, red challenger, Miss Shannon Jessica Spoiled!"_ Wonder why she has that name? "_And so the six on six battle with no items aloud begins!"_

Misty's eyes glinted and she selected Goldeen's pokeball and threw it out into the playing field, which was actually a pool with several platforms. "Go, Goldeen"

Shannon smirked as her Pokemon emerged from it's Lureball. Corsola. "Bubblebeam!" She ordered.

"Back and Whirlpool defensive." Goldeen retreated, laying a small whirlpool behind it to catch and dispel Corsola's Bubblebeam!

"Go around The whirlpool stupid." Shannon snapped at Corsola, who was still shooting bubbles into the Whirpool. The small corral pokemon started going around the right side.

Misty smirked. "Another one! " Goldeen darted to the left and created another whirlpool, forcing Corsola to extend its detour. While Corsola tried to circumvent this new obstacle, Goldeen dived between the two whirlpools, coming up behind Corsola.

Shannon spotted the trick too late. As she frantically screamed for Corsola to "Turn around, you stupid rock!" Goldeen slammed it into the wall with a series of Horn Attacks, finishing it off with Horn Drill.

Shannon angrily tossed out an Ultraball. "Go Manteen!"

"Whirlpool!" Misty called.

"Over it, take down!" Manteen leaped over the whirlpool, only to run into a waterfall attack.

"Agility!" Shannon commanded. Manteen abruptly became a great deal faster, easily leaping out of the way of a Horn Drill. 

Goldeen tried to use Waterfall again but Manteen easily dodged it and came up behind Goldeen. Misty however, knew the trick, and ordered Goldeen to dive just in time to avoid another Take Down. Unfortunately, Goldeen was still unable to land any attacks as Manteen skipped nimbly away and fired a Bubblebeam.

Misty recalled Goldeen and selected a Greatball. "Go Dragonair!"

The crowd seemed to be awed at that. 

"Takedown!" Shannon ordered. 

"Icebeam!" Misty let Dragonair take the hit, knowing that she would withstand it. Unfortunately, Manteen was not so tough. The ice on its wings forced it out of the air in mid jump, and it crashed into the water. "Now, Whirlpool!" Dragonair circled the downed Manteen, creating a huge Whirlpool, much bigger than Goldeen's. Manteen struggled to get out of the whirlpool, and was rewarded for her efforts by an Icebeam from Dragonair. Manteen promptly fainted.

Shannon pitched a Pokeball into the Pool. This one split to reveal a Gyrados. Misty didn't wait for the Hyperbeam she knew was coming; she recalled Dragonair immediately. She swapped in Goldeen, who she could afford to sacrifice.

Shannon took the bait, using the powerful Hyperbeam on Goldeen. With Gyrados temporarily out of action while it recharged, Misty called in her own Gyrados, reveling in the look on Shannon's face. "Hydro pump!" The huge torrent of water struck Shannon's Gyrados, nearly knocking it over. Before it could recover, Misty followed up by ordering a Hyperbeam. 

Shannon almost smashed Gyrados's pokeball against the railing of the trainer box in anger at the loss, then hurled her next pokeball out with far more force than necessary. "Vaporeon, Icy Wind"

Misty groaned as the attack froze Gyrados. The Large sea serpent pokemon could not fight while frozen so she recalled it.

Misty drew Staryu's Pokeball and threw it into the pool. "Swift." She cried, knowing that Staryu's excellent speed gave it a chance to get a hit in first.

Shannon wasn't about to let her get away with that. "Quick attack." The latter proved to be faster, as Vaporeon slammed into Staryu. Vaporeon did not escape unscathed though, as the energy packets of Staryu's swift struck home.

Both trainers ordered their Pokemon to use agility, a tactic that proved to be in Misty's favor as another perfectly accurate swift attack hit Vaporeon. 

Shannon, realizing the futility of the tactic acted quickly. "Hold position. Icy Wind, omni-directional!" Icy tendrils spiraled out in all directions. One caught Staryu, freezing two of it's "arms." Shannon was quick to capitalize on this. "Quick attack!"

"Barrier!" Misty countered. Vaporeon slammed rather painfully into a psychic wall (ouch!).

Shannon switched over to special attacks. Aurabeam after Aurabeam slammed into the barrier, slowly weakening it. Finally it collapsed, and an Aurabeam struck Staryu, knocking out the Starfish Pokemon. Despite the loss of a Pokemon, Misty was smirking, and only Ash could guess why.

Misty pulled out a Pokeball well worn from slamming into tabletops in frustration. "Go Golduck, Headbutt!" Misty had finally turned Psyduck, now Golduck's, headache problem into an advantage by teaching it Headbutt with a TM.

"Aurabeam" Shannon yelled. Vaporeon, however, did nothing, as its ice energy had already been expended on Staryu. A second later Golduck rammed into Vaporeon headfirst. The headache was starting…

Shannon cursed and ordered a Quick Attack. Golduck ducked (can a duck duck? LOL) and took the hit on his head. Now the headache was really going… 

"Confusion!" Misty yelled. A blue aura of psychic energy enveloped Golduck. He telekinetically tossed Vaporeon into the air, slammed him back into the small floating platform on the pool, and repeated the maneuver until Vaporeon had fainted.

Shannon just stared for several seconds. Then she swore and recalled Vaporeon. Pulling out another pokeball, she tossed it into the ring. "Go Lanturn"

Misty groaned. Like the most of the truly serious Water trainers who had made it to the final rounds, Misty and Shannon disdained to use "cheap" Thunder, Zap Cannon, and Thunderbolt TMs. However, Lanturn was naturally an electric type. 

"Confusion!" Misty screamed, simultaneous with Shannon's Cry of "Spark!"

Both Pokemon unleashed their energy upon the call of their trainers. The bluish glow of Confusion surrounded Lanturn as she was slammed into the platform hard. Sparks of electricity skimmed the waves, in a dizzy pattern of crisscrossing electric arcs, converging on Golduck. By the time everyone had recovered from the blinding effects of all that electricity, the two pokemon were both unconscious.

Shannon allowed herself a small smirk as she drew her final pokeball. Misty might be ahead, but the real battle was just beginning.

Misty called out her pokemon first. "Go Horsea."

Shannon almost laughed. A puny Horsea? She tossed out her pokeball. "Go Cloyster."

"Hydro pump!"

"Ice Beam!"

The ice beam attack froze the oncoming hydro pump and gave Cloyster a chance to escape. 

"Now Cloyster, Spike cannon!"

Misty looked frantic and she ordered, "Horsea, quick, smokescreen!"

A smokescreen quickly filled the above ground pool, but Shannon had other plans, "Use your bubble to blow it away!"

"Good! Now finish it with another spike cannon!" 

"Horsea move!"

Poor little Horsea wasn't fast enough and the attack hit it striking it out. 

"Good job Horsea, return. You're turn Dragonair!"

Dragonair appeared in the water and got ready. 

"Alright Dragonair, Ice Beam!"

"Cloyster harden!"  

The attack struck Cloyster, and struck it hard. The ice almost seemed to close it shut. But wait! The ice suddenly melted. The crowd gasped. How could something like that happen? Misty stood speechless, along with Dragonair. Shannon grinned maliciously and took advantage of the situation, "SPIKE CANNON!" When the cloister shell opened up I thought I saw something in the shell, I was almost positive I saw it fall out to the bottom of the pool, but before I could confirm it, I heard Misty shout in despair.

I looked up and I saw that Cloyster's attack had taken it's toll. Dragonair was out. 

The crowd cheered happily while the announcer said something, but I didn't pay attention, I ran to the collapsed Misty. 

"MISTY!" I kneeled down beside her and hugged her. "It's okay Misty, you did your best, not many people can make it this far!" 

Misty just shook her head. "I don't get it though, how can Cloyster break the ice like that." I didn't know the answer, but I had a gut feeling, and you know me and my gut feelings! I ran to the bottom of the pool and scanned the area. I'm sure most people thought I was nuts, but I had a bad feeling. And then I saw it. My eyebrows furrowed together in anger. "HOLD IT!" I screamed. Everyone was silent. Ah, the joys of being a pokemon master. "What does that look like to you?" I asked the referee who had walked over to see what was the matter. He looked at what I was pointing at and gasped. He ran over to the police and pointed angrily and Shannon. 

Shannon looked confused, but I saw right through that confused look. I was angry. She had cheated to win. 

The crowd was buzzing with rumors that started already, but silenced as soon as the announcer began to speak. _"Attention everyone! Apparently Shannon is disqualified because of her using an item. Ice heal we can only assume. Since the rules were no items, she broke the rules which is punishable by being disqualified and maybe pokemon license being taken." _Everyone was in awe. I glanced over at Misty who seemed the most surprised. _"So everyone, congratulations to the new Water master, Misty Waterflower!" _

Misty's supporters in the audience burst into enthusiastic applause. I ran over to congratulate Misty. I hugged her. "Thank-you." She whispered in my ear. 

"NO problem." I said. " I knew you should've won. Besides," my face scrunched up, "I don't like cheaters." 

Misty just smiled and kissed me, which resulted in a louder cheer from the crowd. I pulled away and saw Pikachu, Sarah, and Brock who was holding Togepi come running towards us. 

"Pika Pikachupi! ((Congrats PikachuPi!))"

"If not me," Sarah hugged Misty. "I'm glad you won."

"ALRIGHT MISTY!" Brock came over and gave her a nice big bear hug. "Erg," Misty choked out, "Brock please let me go, your choking me." Everyone laughed and Brock shyly let go of Misty. Togepi just jumped up and down. "Toge Togepi Togepriiiiiiiiiiii! ((I don't know why everyone is happy, but I'll be happy too!))"

Everyone was happy! Confetti was pouring out from who knows where, music was blaring, the crowd was cheering, and Misty and I? Well, we were kissing. 

What a beautiful ending to a beautiful day.

~

**Ash sighed contentedly and sat back in his chair. It was almost done! Just one more to go. He saved the computer and shut it down until the next time. ** 

So… just one more chapter to go! 

Thanks again to Gameguardian2x!!

~ Smile Jesus loves you!

REVIEW!!!


	11. Now

Here is the last and final part! I am FINALLY done with another story! Yaaaay!

Ages do vary in this chapter so um, use your imagination!

On with the story!

Then and Now 

**~Part 11; Now ~**

**  Ash bounded out of the room holding a pile of jumbled up papers in his arms. He ran down the hall ignoring the curious stares and annoyed sighs. He reached the stairs and skipped down them three at a time. Finally he reached the bottom and ran into the kitchen. He dropped the pile of papers on the table in front of a surprised Misty with a_ BANG. _**

**  Misty blinked in surprise and stared at Ash with curious eyes. "What is this?" She asked, referring to the pile of papers. **

**  "This," Ash said happily pointing to the pile, "Is my story I've been working on. **

**  "Oooooh! I see. So this is what you've been neglecting us for?" Misty eyed the stack of papers in front of her. **

**  "Yes, well," Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Read it please."**

**  Misty looked a Ash, then at the large stack of papers then back at Ash again and sighed. "Oh alright."**

**  Ash sat down across from her and anxiously watched her face turn from laughter, to angry, to hurt, to laughter once again. Many times she looked up from the story to glance at Ash with a raised eyebrow. When she got to the last part Ash smiled hoping desperately that she would like it. "Read it out loud." He encouraged. Misty nodded and began to read. **

** ~**

  "Our adventures continued, our dreams never forgotten, but time soon caught up with us and it was time to part out ways and time for us to grow up. 

Tracey stayed with Professor Oak and began a famous sketcher for a new pokemon magazine written expecially by Professor Oak! It was actually called 'Oak News'. I'm sure you may have heard of it. It was mainly run by Gary, May and the very Professor himself. It wasm and still is pretty famous, making Pallet City even more famous than it was.

  Sarah actually became a radio talk show host. Every morning I would turn her on on my way to work. She would talk about the newest news on pokemon other things. She was the director of the whole thing, and by the advice of brock, Misty and I, she had the talk show play on there in the evenings. 

  Jessie and James did turn good, for the most part, they still had some problems, but what can you expect from former thieves? They are currently in Viridian City working in a beauty shop. They are really good at it actually. Go figure… Meowth finally evolved into Persian too and gave up on trying to be 'the top cat' with the boss and stayed with Jessie and james. Can't say I'm not surprised, they were ment to stay together. Jessie and James are also married. They even have a little Jessie and James. Jeremy is the younger one of the two, but still gets beat up by his younger sister Carrie, come things just never change!

  My mom still lives at home with Mimey. And to this day, when I come home, Mr. Mime will dust off my face. I still do keep clean! And again, to this day, My mom still asks me if I change my you-know-whats. It's become a tradition now. If she doesn't say it I become worried. (much as I hate to admit it)

  Brock is in Pewter with his family again. He isn't running the gym though. Nope, he's running a pokemon breeding center with the one and only Suzie Slate! I'm not too surprised there. They have five kids with another one on the way!! Can you believe it? They're kids are Ruby, Jason, Elvis (Brock's doing), Crystal, and Ally. Theya re really cute, I guess Brock never got tired of so many kids to take care of. 

  Pikachu is with me. He found a mate actually! When we were battling one of the trainers who got othe finals of the pokemon tournament, Pikachu met her. At first they totally hated each other, but in the end, they ended up having a litter of Pichus. Wonder why that sounds so familur.

  Togepi is now Togetic. He evolved and is very powerful, although he doesn't like to show it. He still acts like mommy's little pokemon, but I know he's a whole lot smarter than he acts.  

  And finally, Misty. Misty is living in Pallet town. She helps run the first pokemon gym in Pallet City. (Yes it is Pallet City) She is also still the water pokemon master, along with me being the ever strong pokemon master.And she is the love of my life. Our love has never changed, and I know reading this our kids will be gagging, but I love your mother, Jack! I dedicate this book to Misty, mother of our three kids, and one on the way, and love of my life. Without you, I wouldn't be able to do any of the things I do, even write this book! So, I love you Misty!

  And so, I end this book with a thanks to everyone who was a part of my life, even the smallest aprt, expecially to my wife. I love you with all my heart!

  P.S. Happy anniversary Misty!"

~

  Misty smiled and wiped her eye. "Ash…" She started. Ash smiled and moved to the next seat sitting next to her. "I know you thought I forgot our anniversary of us telling each other we loved each other, but I didn't, I was working on this as a present. Happy anniversary!" Ash kissed her lightly on the cheek, but was stopped an even more passionate kiss on the lips by Misty. 

**  "EWWWW!" **

**  They both broke quickly apart and look at the little boy standing in the doorway. "You people are nasty!" Jack scrunched up his face and made throwing up jesture. **

**  Misty giggled and answered, "Don't worry, your only six, just wait till you get older!"**

**  Jack's eyes widend at the thought and ran off to cry to his big brother. **

**  Misty's laugh was cut off by another kiss by Ash. **

**  "Thank-you." She said after they broke apart. **

**  "NO, thank-you." **

**  "MOOOOOOOOM!" A whiney voice called form upstairs. Misty sighed and stood up. "Duty calls."**

**  She walked up the stairs with ash watching her, smiling to himself. **

**  Life was good. **

Okay, so it was a lame ending, I wanted to get it out before Ileft for vacation for 10 days. And I'm a little ticked right now. Hope you liked it! This is actually the longest I've ever written…

***Is ANYONE good at prophecies? I need help!***

***Also, anyone got ideas for attractions? I'm kinda lost.***

REVIEW!

~ Smile Jesus loves you!


End file.
